Benutzer Diskussion:Cyanide3
Datei:EnvyGIF.gif Envy is watching you! Erklärung Hey :) also ich denke ich werde das mit dem shading ma probieren, mal schauen was der rest meint, allerdings kann ich das mit den ohren nicht ändern, so sind nämlich die vorlagen und an denen kann man nix ändern :D lg 10:41, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ps: du solltest mal schauen ob du das mit deiner unterschrift so hinbekommst das man über sie auf deine seite kommt, das wäre einfacher :)) Das mit der Unterschrift stimmt schon, jedoch kann man es auch einfach so machen, dass die unterschrift blau ist und zu der seite des benutzers führt, es gibt noch einige die diese version haben (z.B. Tautropfen, Kleeblatt) allerdings weiß ich auch nicht ganz wieso es bei dir nicht von vornherein so ist... 10:49, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Oma C: Sei mir gegrüßt, mein Großmütterchen, habe auf Anfrage von dir noch einen extra Kommentar hinter deinen Namen gesetzt, damit hier jeder Bescheid weiß :D Als meine werte Großmutter darfste da drauf sein. Der Schmerz sitzt zwar immernoch tief aber das verkrafte ich. Ich weiß, du willst mir nur dabei helfen es schneller zu vergessen und mich dazu animieren Hughes zu rächen :D Dafür bin ich dir unglaublich dankbar. Daran merkt man das wir Freunde sind. Das verbindet uns, wir helfen uns gegenseitig in schwierigen Situationen. Jetzt müssen wir dramatisch den Bildschirm berühren! :D Darf ich noch fragen als wen ich Envy erwarten darf? Und soll ich dir 'nen Kaffee machen wenn du vorbei kommst? o: Bis die Tage dann~ 12:27, 11. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Lalala ich hör dich nicht C: Envy ist ein ganz harter, wa? : I Kriegt man gleich Gänsehaut. Und zittert. Brr. Ist aber auch kalt hier drin. Muss mal Fenster zumachen, warte kurz. Oha, hört euch das an! Die alte verbitterte Frau ist doch nicht so verbittert wie wir alle dachten o: Pflegt sogar intime Beziehungen zu ihrem Lieblingssklaven! Hört, hört! Nee die faulenzen nicht, die kommen doch ab und zu mal vorbei und bringen dir Spam. Jeder hört von uns >:D Wen du innerhalb von 5 Sekunden nicht antwortest verprügel ich dich mit einem Golfschläger >:3 aller Liebe deine Feder :D Ich weiß ja doch, dass du ohne mich nicht leben kannst Nö. Mach das Fenster doch selber zu. Ich wollte schon immer einen Drachen auf dem ich davon fliegen kann. Oha, tust du das? Was haben die denn so für Fetische deine Sklaven? o: Envy steht ja auf Peitschen, dass weiß ich ja mittlerweile. Ich weiß, du wolltest schon immer so tolle Werbeflyer für FedEx, weil wir doch so toll sind :DD ~Feder c: Siehste? Schon alt und gebrechlich. Fällst bald auseinander. Ich geh mal eben Tape holen.Fetische? Hm, also... ja, irgendwie schon. Ich steh unheimlich auf Handgelenke, am liebsten auf solche etwas knochigeren deswegen sieht man mich auch immer an meinen Handgelenken rumfummeln wenn ih irgendwo rumstehe :D Nein, ich bin nicht awkward ._. Desweiteren möchte ich anmerken, dass wir überraschend viel gemeinsam haben :DD Sind halt irgendwo doch Seelenverwandte. Aber Sklave und Herrin? Geht das gut? D: Sonstwo reinstecken? Wie wäre es mit deinem Briefkasten? :DD hier nicht namentlich erwähnt werden Hattest doch gesagt dass du deine Knochen schonen musst :P Willste damit sagen, dass ich wie Ed bin? Boah, nein das folgende verkneif ich mir damit ein gewisser User mir nicht auf die Füße tritt und ich 'ne Verwarnung kriege C: Bäh, Spinnen. Mag ich net. Ich stopf's dir in den Schornstein. Kannst in den Keller zu den Spinnen gehen und das holen aus den Rohren. Ich weiß, dass du mich lieb hast. Merke ich immer wenn du mich an Hughes' Tod erinnerst :DD Und ich fühle mich selbstverständlich geehrt. Könntest das ganze zwar noch ein wenig ausführlicher schreiben aber egal. BIN ICH NICHT! >( Bin stolze 1,65 Meter groß. Und jetzt komm mit mehr angeblichen Gemeinsamkeiten! Es interessiert mich! Wirklich! Siehste? Ich denke schon vor. Will nur dass es dir gut geht. Du sperrst meine Leute ein? Hab mich schon gewundert warum Jason und Freddy nicht zurückgekommen sind von ihrer Tour D: Schickste mir die beiden bald zurück? Die brauch ich wieder. Sonst komm ich vorbei und hol mir die wieder. :Ich denke jetzt weiß auch der Rest der Leserschaft bescheid wie Hughes gestorben ist ;___; Ich möchte dich an dieser Stelle auf Envys wunderbaren, ich meine, natürlich überaus tragischen, Selbstmord hinweisen. Aber egal ne? Hast ja noch genug andere Sklaven :D Nee Milch mag ich nicht. Envy hasse ich auch. Alchemie kann ich auch... Aber störrisch? Meh. Findest du? xD Und die Parallelen zu Ed sind nicht vorhanden ich weiß nach wie vor nicht was du mit Gemeinsamkeiten meinst Ja, dass muss sein, die will ich widerhaben >( Gib mir die oder ich hol mir die >:I - Nach wie vor keine namentliche Nennung erwünscht :I :::Wraths Moves seh ich im Schlaf voraus und muss den einfach nur auf Sloth (2003) ansprechen dann hab ich den auch besiegt C: :::Siehst du schlecht? I: Ich hab es dir bereits zweimal geschrieben, dann komm ich un dhol mir die wieder Oma >:I ::: :) Akku hat mir ausgerichtet was sie mir ausrichten sollte und meint, ich soll mich lieber bei dir bedanken als bei ihr :3 Aalso dankeschööön xP Lg, 21:49, 6. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Nope :D Ich bedanke mich hiermit herzlichst für das Angebot auf deine Seite zu kommen, muss dieses jedoch wohl oder übel ablehnen. Ich habe einen Konzern zu führen der dafür bekannt ist die Paket in schlechtem Zustand zu liefern und muss diesem Ruf nach wie vor nachkommen. Deswegen wäre ich dir sehr verbunden wenn du es lassen würdest mir GIFs von Envy zu schicken, der gerade übrigens wieder ums Haus schleicht und mich durchs Fenster beobachtet und mich somit von meiner Arbeit ablenkt. Umdenken würde ich vielleicht nochmal, wenn du mir eine Kostprobe von deinen Keksen schicken würdest c: Trotzdem danke für das Angebot! :D (und sorry, dass ich wieder so spät antworte D:) Shut up °w° Wann ich unterschreibe ist immer noch meine Sache I: Und was wenn ich frech sein will? Sowas kann man nicht abstellen, es ist fester Teil meiner Persönlichkeit, ohne es wäre ich nicht so wie ich jetzt bin I: Ach lass mich doch in Ruhe xD idek Irgendwann wird die Zeit kommen in der ich was gegen deine blöde Lufthansa in der Hand habe und dann zieh ich deinen Ruf einmal durch die Kanalisation und zurück und lass den im Kuhstall liegen. Übrigens haben sich meine Kühe mittlerweile zu überdruchschnittlich großen Eidechsen mit Flügeln entwickelt und können Feuer speien. Ich glaube ich nenne diese Spezies Drache. Was meinst du dazu? Ich hab viele Freunde im Gegensatz zu dir. Ganz tief in dir drin magst du mich auch, sonst würdest du mir nicht andauernd auf meine Message Wall posten. Du brauchst mich doch mindestens genauso sehr wie ich dich I: Mit unfreundlichen Grüßen 15:57, 30. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Important note: Niemand mag dich. Du wirst einsam sterben, noob. idek #2 Zuerst deinen Ruf und dann deine Flugzeuge. Und ich hab jetzt ganz große Drachen die sich einfach mal auf deine Flugzeuge chillen können und die so puttmachen können und zusätzlich dazu können sie deine Lufthansa Zentralen abfackeln I: Wir hatten das doch gestern schon. Du weißt nicht mal was Liebe ist also kannst du sie wohl auch kaum suchen. Und ein Herz - HA - ich lach gleich. Lass deine Schublade mal zu, alles was da rauskriecht ist ganz bestimmt nciht gut. Und außerdem mögen die diese Rappermukke D: "Mit verstörenden Bildern, die dein Universum des Internets kaputt machen werden :)" Diesen Dank nehme ich gerne an :) Du kannst es kaum noch schlimmer machen als es bereits ist. AoT kann ich wegen dir nicht mehr ernst nehmen aber das ist okay so. Ich hasse dich :) 06:24, 31. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Really important note: Nee, digga, ich mach hier so viele important notes wie ich will. REALLY important note: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) irdk NICHT NACH BAWÜ! *der Rest dieses Abschnitts wird aus rechtlichen Gründen zensiert* Weißt du, Liebe und Hass sind zwei ganz ähnliche Emotionen, wie es der normale Mensch nennen mag, denn sie funktionieren auf ähnliche Art und Weise. Sicher, dass du da nicht was verwechselst? :) Mein Universum kann man nicht noch mehr zerstören. Ich brauch bloß raus vor die Tür gehen und mir die Lebensweise der Menschen anschauen, dass zerstört mich richtig aber da bin ich auch schon wieder drüber hinweg. Thanks for trying! Du hast sie dir ja scheinbar durchgelesen, sonst wüsstest du nicht das ich mehrere really important notes angehängt habe :) Ich schätze das sehr. '( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ' 12:39, 31. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Du immer mit deinen Bildchen ;) Ach, der Titel sagt doch schon alles, oder nicht? Ich muss aber leider gestehen, dass ich den Inhalt des Bildes schon wieder vergessen habe. Du weißt doch, ich bin zu inkompetent um mir sowas zu merken ;) YAAAS! DER JESUS TANZ! Schau wie der Junge abgeht dabei o: 19:32, 22. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Ich muss dir leider mitteilen, dass ich die Links unerklärlicherweise nicht öffnen konnte. Weiß auch nicht was da los ist :( Muss ich halt erstmal ohne das Bild auskommen, das wird schon gehen. Ich weiß deinen Versuch mein Gedächnis wieder in Schwung zu bringen natürlich zu verstehen :) Haha, nein, wie du sicherlich weißt bin ich weiblich und kann nicht meine Form verändern so wie dein total liebenswerter Envy (verdammt sei er übrigens. Das nächste Mal wenn ich den sehe beschmeiß ich den solange mit Kruzifixen bis er freiwillig in die Hölle geht). Ich gehe aus Prinzip nicht in die Kirche aber wenn ich mit dir gehen darf, dann gerne :) 17:20, 23. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Meine Augen sind in letzter Zeit auch nicht wirklich gut o: Vielleicht erkenn ich die URL nicht richtig oder verwechsel einige Buchstaben miteinander lass es also lieber und mach dir nicht unnötig Arbeit :) Das kann schon sein, das war dann aber garantiert nicht ich, das versicher ich dir o: Isst mit doppel S, ansonsten könnte da Verwirrung aufkommen. Envy ist ja kein Kruzifix, oder? 13:31, 24. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Ich bin nicht frech D: 15:53, 26. Aug. 2015 (UTC) PS: Du könntest ja mal meine Wall screenshoten und dann einem Kunstmuseum zukommen lassen. Das ist dann wirklich moderne Kunst ;) Fauler Sack :^) 16:07, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC)